


Going Somewhere

by CJ_writes_stuff (orphan_account)



Series: Being Human [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, He’s doing fine, Post-Finale, Steven travels around the country, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CJ_writes_stuff
Summary: Steven’s first stop in his travels.
Relationships: And greg - Relationship, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, the gems are there too
Series: Being Human [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681066
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished work by CJ_writes_stuff.

The sound of tires on pavement alerted the sleepy employee. Anita rubbed her eyes, groaning. Another day, another customer. She silently hoped that this day would be better, knowing that countless other customers had been extremely rude. The door’s electronic bell dinged, announcing the arrival of what looked to be a teen clad in a black shirt emblazoned with a golden star, a bright pink varsity jacket, blue denim jeans, and salmon pink flip-flops.

“Morning!” He chimed. Anita looked straight at him, startled that someone could be so peppy at 7:28 in the morning.

“Uh, mornin’. How can I help you?”

“Just a breakfast sandwich, please. Hold the bacon.” He said, his hands absentmindedly combing through his dark curls. His eyes drifted to her nametag. “Anita?”

“Yeah,” she sighed tiredly. “That’s my name.”

“It’s pretty.” He grinned. She faltered slightly. Somehow, though she couldn’t explain it, she knew he wasn’t patronizing her. She’d never met a customer who acted quite like this. He was polite and kind... something she rarely saw during the day. Scratch that, it was something she rarely saw EVER during work.

“Th-thanks,” she fumbled for her words, putting the pre-prepared sandwich on the tray. “Here’s your meal.”

“Thank you!” He grinned. Again. Anita watched as he walked to the seating area and sat in a small booth. Against her own judgement, she snuck out from behind the counter and walked to the booth, sitting across from him.

“So, uh...” she began.

“Yeah?” He cocked his head slightly, waiting patiently for her to continue.

“Forgive me if I sound creepy, but you’re different from other customers, aren’t you?”

His eyes widened, and he practically choked on his sandwich. “Wh-what?”

Anita paused for a moment. Was it something she said? Why’d he react like that?

“Okay, what I mean is that you’re not a jerk.” She corrected. The teen froze.

“... Oh.” He blinked. “Are other customers jerks?”

She nodded. “Yeah, the vast majority of ‘me. It’s not easy working just outside of Jersey.”

He laughed. “Yeah. I don’t think I’ll be living there.”

“Hm?”

“Oh, sorry.“ he gritted his teeth, blushing. “I’ve just been living in the same place my whole life. It’s time for a change, y’know?”

Anita smiled. “Yeah.”

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two until the teen extended his hand towards her.

“I just realized I haven’t introduced myself yet.” He smiled a bit sheepishly. “My name’s Steven.”

Anita smiled and shook his hand. “You already know my name.”

Steven laughed. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

They laughed together for a minute. Anita began to tear up. It just felt so good to laugh with someone again. Someone who actually cared. She opened her eyes and saw that he was tearing up, too.

“Are you okay?” She smiled with concern. He wiped his eyes, nodding.

“Yeah, it just feels good to laugh. It’s been a wild last few months.” His smile faded just a little bit when he mentioned the “last few months”.

Before she could ask, he continued. “I’m not like other people.”

“What do you mean?” Anita asked, then stopped herself. “Shit. I’m sorry! You don’t have to answer that! I didn’t even mean to ask that!”

“No, no! It’s okay! I should be opening up more, anyway.” He smiled reassuringly. She nodded.

“You don’t have to if—”

“No, I want to tell you.” He placed one hand on hers. “What I mean by ‘not like other people’ is, uh...” he took a deep breath.

He then explained to her exactly what he was. A hybrid between a human and an alien being, made of hard light. He called them “Gems”. The way he described them was so full of detail and emotion, it felt as if he were telling a story. “So, those are Gems.” He finished. Anita blinked in awe. “Wow.”


	2. Announcement from CJ

Hey all. I don't think I'll be able to finish this story. I lost interest in writing it a long time ago and I'm not really active in the fandom anymore. So, I apologize for leaving you with an unfinished story. Not sure if I'll delete it or not.

Again, I'm so so sorry.

Sending lots of virtual hugs,  
CJ


End file.
